


New Beats The Old

by NefelibataSpirit



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataSpirit/pseuds/NefelibataSpirit
Summary: Seeking revenge for your past lover’s death, you immediately hunt down DedSec to cast your rage on. You realize that they’re not as bad as Defalt had described and you have trouble figuring out who the real villain is.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything used to be perfect almost until DedSec tore it all down and pissed all over the wreckage. 

You were living the best gangster life a girl could live; you were the mistress of the notorious, the infamous, the _crazy_ DJ Defalt. Looking back on the nights filled with flashy lights and booming music, standing beside him as he kept the people dancing was empowering and exhilarating. Being behind those turntables was like sitting on a throne made of LED lights.

You would hack into people’s phones to fuck with them. displaying all the glory of PornHub on their little phone screens and telling them that you don't love them under the name of their beloved mothers. You would swing your hips this way and that, making him pause just to grind against you and whatever tight, luxurious dress you decided to wear that night along with the pink neon rat mask he had made just for you. But even then, the music didn’t stop. The music never stopped. Even today.

You knew what the people thought since people posted all over social media. _She’s just as crazy as him. Maybe even crazier. She’s just a groupie who got lucky. Imagine them having a kid. LOL. LOL. **LOL.**_

Thosefucks weren’t your friends. After all, you only needed one person and that person was Defalt. He treated you like his queen even though he has put his hands on you more than once and had even left bruises and a scar across your stomach when you really pissed him off that one time when you were experimenally trying to make him jealous by grinding against some guy at the club. The guy continuously had his hand on your navel so next thing you know, you’re strapped to a table with a branking iron in the shape of his rat logo being waved in front of your face.

”Defalt,” you had groaned, struggling against the straps, “You sick son of a bitch! I’ll leave you forever if you put that shit on me.”

”No you won’t,” was his cackling response and he pressed the iron against the skin above your bellybutton. Your screams were unheard in the soundproof room where he usually tested out new sounds for his events.

The moment he was done and your limbs were free from the straps, you lunged at him taking off the mask and punching him right in the nose. You then grabbed the branding iron and gave him another reason to keep that mask on wherever he went. His own ego was burned right on his cheek.

After that, the make-up sex was mind blowing. You couldn't name anyone else who orgasmed with the dick of a famous DJ inside of you as he injected LSD into your veins along with a splash of alcohol messing with your head simultaneously. You thought you had died and went somewhere better than heaven. What a rush. 

The night that Defalt died because of that damned Raymond Kenney, you were sinking so rapidly that it was hard to believe that there was even a surface. A couple nights after, you were found with his body and attempting to create your own poisonous air so you can die the same way.

It wasn’t that easy. You were immediately thrown into a mental institution to help you “form the right mindset”. All you could think about was DedSec and how lonely you were. Well, not that lonely. You learned quickly that your fellow patients were so good at sex because they were just as lonely as you. 

You had played nice with the doctors and nurses, wanting to get out of there as soon as you could.

Revenge burns in your head even as you walk out of the gates as a free woman. Thankfully, the first thing they gave back to you was your phone. Your fingers rapidly tap against the screen, your mind teeming with different plans with different outcomes.


	2. Chapter 2

You’ve really outdone yourself this time. Sending out videos threatening to expose their identities, hacking into their database to download all the information they had into your beloved HDD, and even causing them several blackouts in their precious hackerspaces, you finally had it: DedSec's attention. The whole situation was like some huge, pretty cake with many vengeful layers towering in front of them.

That's why you were speeding through the streets of San Francisco with the pink neon rat mask snugly covering up your identity and one of them chasing you on your tail. Loud, hype rapping and beats blasted through the stereos of some Cadillac Escalade you had hijacked from some asshole sugar daddy with his sugar baby heeling after him. This was more thrilling than that time you and Defalt were excitedly revving away from the cops only because this time you cared more about annoying DedSec than the cops.

You were swerving around so many corners and hacking into steam pipes and stoplights to try and get the DedSec scum off of your ass. You took a sharp left turn only to let out a raw scream as the expensive vehicle hit the front of a large truck, sending you spinning into a storefront. You kicked open the door and began darting slash limping away from the scene, not looking back and ignoring the sharp pain continuously stabbing at your ankle. Not good.

With white beginning to blur your vision, you turned the corner into an alley and collided with the ground, cradling your trembling ankle. Your head was aching terribly and three ankles instead of one blurred your vision. Well, your ankle sure as shit broken and your head was fucked. No way are you going to a hospital.

"Fuck!" you rasped as you heard slow footsteps stepping towards you. You cursed that stupid truck.

"I got her," you heard a disembodied voice affirm before passing out.

You woke up to the feeling of cables digging into the skin of your wrists. "I got her out of there before the cops came to clean up the mess the accident made." Your eyes snapped open as you took a good look at the people who were standing before you.

You huffed, "So this is DedSec." You feasted your eyes upon the people who were holding you hostage. You admired the spacious basement you were all in.

"Who are you?" the one girl of the group demanded, "And how did you get all of our data?" Something in her voice wavered. She was unsure and hungry to modify the firewalls so it'll never happen again.

Took you mere seconds to come up with some snarky comment. "Pretty easy to yank it right out of the anus of DedSec which is already overflowing with senseless bullshit, don't you agree? Hey, where do you get your makeup from? I'm loving the eyeshadow."

The girl rolled her eyes before narrowing them. The masked guy chuckled stressfully before emphasizing in a static voice, "Guys, lets just chill, alright? She's probably lying about the stuff she's threatened." There were murmurs of 'true' and other means of agreement.

"Ha!" you clear your throat and list triumphantly, "You're Wrench, that girl is Sitara Dhawan, that's poor little socially fucked Josh Sauchak aka Hawt Sauce, that guy over there is Horatio Carlin, and this fella -yeah, the one I'm looking at right now- that's your newest recruit, Marcus Holloway."

There was a stunned silence. His emotes for eyes switched from bright X's to small dots.

"Cool mask," you commented.

"Thanks, I like yours," The dots briefly switched to a tidle/caret wink before switching back to underscores as he scratched the bottom of his chin under the mask. 

Josh began pacing nervously. "H-How--" 

You cut off his stammering, "Because I _can_."

And then the one and only Raymond Kenny stepped in warily to stand beside the group. "I know that mask anywhere."

You've barely noticed that your mask was still on. It's practically like a second face to you at this point. You cursed when you realized your voice modifier was switched off. "Piss off, Kenny," you spat. 

"Way too many important events happening right now to do that right now," he replied gravely. The rest of the group seemed surprised to see that Kenny recognized you. 

"You know her?" Horatio questioned.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with already, Kenny?" You mockingly shrugged," You already killed off the most important rat in hacking history, what's one more gonna do?"

 "That's the former girlfriend of Defalt," the older hacker explained to the others, "Defalt was gonna end me, but I turned the situation around and it backfired on him." He turned his attention to you again, slowly crouching in front of you. "Now listen. I am genuinely sorry for taking someone important out of your life," you felt tears begin to brim your eyes under the mask as he spoke, "But you need to understand that he was a mess and even you must know that. I mean it was no secret that both of you were pretty abusive towards each other--"

"Stuff it, Kenny," you hissed, not wanting that information to be let out so freely. You don't dare say the "A" word.

"He had to go. Now, I don’t wanna be your enemy," He paused sympathetically, studying your body language which was hard considering you were tied up with your mask covering your emotions, "We’re gonna ask you one more time. How did you get in past the firewalls?"

Fuck him. Even though you loved Defalt, you never wanted to admit it to yourself: he was a poisonous piece of shit combined with psychopathy. You just couldn't quell the anger over having the one person who had loved you and stayed loyal to you even if it hurt be ripped away from your life so fast. He might as well have been the devil, mixing false hope, temptation, and power into one big cocktail that you drank on the daily. You were sure as hell Raymond Kenny wasn't God, though.

"You need to put a heavier secure on your backdoor," you finally muttered in defeat.

Josh immediately went to his workspace and began typing rapidly on his keyboard.

Sitara began untying your wrists. "You're free to stay here to heal some more or you can go if you want."

After a great deal of pondering, you sighed, "I guess I can stay for a little while. Free medicine and food is all I need."

They laid you on the couch. After propping your ankle up with a pillow, and put an ice bag on it, they went in the back corner where Josh was to have a little 'DedSec meeting'. You heard phrases like 'obviously a brilliant hacker' and 'her history is scary' and overall the word 'risky' kept popping up. Ten whole minutes had passed.

Jesus, if you were that controversial you would've left quite a while ago.

The next day, you observed them as they went to their separate work stations. They were a determined and dedicated bunch, fueled by Marcus' occasional speeches of ambition and encouragement. Most of them even bothered to check up on you, which made you suspicious s to why they were being so kind to you. Horatio and Sitara made sure to give you pain meds regularly. Marcus offered to get you as well as everyone else some take-out food. Even Josh shuffled over to you, shyly offering to play cards with you when you looked really bored.

"Hey, man," you had told him as he dealt the cards, "I'm sorry for saying you're socially fucked. I know whats really wrong and I shouldn't have went so far."

His eyes darted in a few directions as he searched for a proper response. "Its okay," he settled on, "I didn't think much of it, anyway."

Shortly after Josh stalked back to his desk, Wrench plopped down next to you, dangling materials for what you assumed to be for a cast in front of your face. You didn't miss the numerous spray paint cans he set on the floor in front of the couch.

"What, do you want points for that?" you smirked as he flashed you double carets.

"Maybe," he responded, giving you thoughtful underscores as he took off the ice bag, "Orrrr you can let me try on your mask?" He gave you hopeful double zeros.

"Deal," you deadpanned. Both of you bowed your heads as you took off your masks, not taking one glance towards the other's exposed face. 

"How do I look?" your voice sounded staticky when you finally hooked the mask on and you gave him a Vogue pose. 

"Absolutely stunning, m’lady," he nodded before posing as well, "And me?"

"Tall, bright, and handsome, my good sir" you chimed in. 

"Oh, _stop_ ," he gushed, waving an exaggerated dismissive hand, "I'm fabulous!" After clarifying that he looked up the proper procedure on how to put on a cast (“I’m _practically_ a doctor now”), he proceeded to make a makeshift cast for your ankle, going on about how he's going to give up the hacking life to become a male model and make sure all the runways he walks across had an sufficient amount of sparks, lights, and even explosions.

You admired the finishing paint job he graffitied on the cast, deciding that you liked Wrench the best so far. The others were cool and all, but Wrench was a ball of energy that kept you distracted and not bored. After taking a selfie together, you two switched your masks back, again not taking a peek at the other's face before Wrench decided to make something that involved a toaster and a lamp.

Marcus finally came back with the food, the robust aroma of Asian cuisine filling the space. It reminded you of some Hallmark holiday special the way you all gathered around the big table, handing everyone else their food. Without thinking, you removed your mask so you can dig in to the orange chicken and fried rice. The table went silent.

You slowly looked up to see shocked gazes staring at you. 

"What?" you snapped, becoming a little insecure, "Never seen a face before?" How embarrassing.

"Nah, man, its not that," Marcus piped up, "We've never seen your face before now, thats all."

"We also just assumed that you didn't want us to see it," Sitara added. 

“It’s a nice face,” Josh said and then looked like he regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth. Laughs rang out around the table as you all dug in and joked around.

You failed to notice the double LED hearts that were staring at you from across the table by a certain masked individual.

Weeks turned into a month and you could honestly say that you were almost a part of DedSec. Almost. Although you don't interfere with their serious hacking missions, you became friends with all of them. You had even become civil with Kenny. Well, you called him Ray, now. 

“Sup, Ray,” you greet heartily, slapping him on the back and circling around him on your newly healed ankle, “Let’s discuss something, just you and me.”

”And what’s that?” he inquired distractedly, searching in the Nudle search engine about some guy named Dusan.

Although you were apprehensive, you put on a strong front. ”How much do you guys know about me?” You had to know. How vulnerable were you around DedSec?

The older man peered back at you. “At first we could only find a number of crimes you’ve comitted and your relationship with Defalt,” he replied, taking off his hat to rub his head, “It took us a very long time to dive into your personal life.” Seeing your exasperated expression he added, “Its only fair seeing how you delve into all of our pasts, presents, and probably even futures. I have to give you credit, though. Finding you - the _real_ you - was incredibly hard.”

”That’s because usually no one wants to know,” you noted, “They’re only ever interested in Defalt. Not me. And if they are, it’s only to gossip and start shit on social media.” You decided to abruptly change the subject into something more important, “Why are you guys so interested anyway?”

”Well,” he shrugged, “Can you blame us for wanting to know more about the person who could’ve easily fucked up DedSec? Why didn’t you?”

After a moment, you answered, “I’ve been thinking about what you said about Defalt.”

You left it at that.

 

 


End file.
